


Running Down a Dream

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Clothing Kink, Come Swallowing, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Just a little angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, facial cumshot, fed up Joshie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Josh is sick of their little dance and decides to confront Tyler.





	Running Down a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW picture embedded ....just a heads up. Pun intended. :)

“Josh, I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.”

Josh stands with his hands on his hips, pouty lips curled into a smirk. His generous member hangs in all its glory as Tyler finds a spot on the floor to focus on, desperate to avert his gaze.

Joshua Dun feels a challenge in the air. He’s sick of waiting for Tyler to make the first move. It’s been too fucking long.

“You know you want to look at. Touch it. Taste it. Do it, Ty. Come on.” At the mention of “taste” his cock rouses.

 

“Stop it, Josh.” Tyler has begun to tremble and he’s blushing all the way to his toes. Something is happening in his pants. It’s definitely not the first time. All those nights when they sleep on the bus, and Tyler thinks about Josh lying in the bunk beneath him. All he’d have to do is climb down…but instead his hands drop to the painful hardness.

“You’ve thought about it. I’ve thought about it. I’m in love with you, Tyler. I want you. And you want me.”

Tyler steals a glance at Josh’s crotch. His dick is now half-hard under the tiny bed of pubes. It’s magnificent. Conscious desire courses through Tyler like a fever as he licks his ruby lips.

“Josh, I’m not gay.” _Liar._

“Tyler, you’re gay for me. And I’m bi. I love you. End of fucking story.”

 

The frontman bites into his lip. _Fuck you. Fuck you for being right._

“I...I think I better go.” Tyler’s erection is visible now, pulling on the fabric of his jeans. _He loves me. If he loves me, how can this be wrong?_

Josh cranes his head. “Go ahead. Door’s right behind you, baby. But I think maybe you’ll stay because in reality you want me to take care of that for you.” Josh indicates Tyler’s now rock-rigid dick.

He takes a couple steps towards him and the singer can’t take his eyes off the enormous cock now pointing at his face.

Josh smiles to himself, satisfied like he’s won. Because he has. Tyler palms himself and now it’s Josh wetting his pink lips.

The sexual tension is palpable. The drummer dares another two steps. Now his dick is almost touching Tyler.

 

“Put your hand on it, Ty,” he whispers.

Tyler’s chest is heaving. He’s staring at the flushed head, drops of precum just waiting to be sampled.

  
“I want you, Ty. And I can see that you want me. We’ve been doing this dance for years and I’m sick of it.”  
The drummer advances and now his member is touching Tyler’s belly. The tip leaves a small stain on Tyler’s shirt.  
The singer gazes at the spot as if hypnotized.

  
“Oops. I’m sorry, Tyler. I guess you’ll have to take your shirt off now.”  
Josh gives him his best mischievous grin.

“Josh…” Tyler breathes. His heartbeat is thundering in his ears, he feels dizzy.  

_Fuck it._

“I…I love you too Josh.”

Josh can sense what’s coming because Tyler has that look in his eyes. He’s eyeballing him, like he's done a thousand times before, but this time he licks his luscious lips with purpose.

“I know, baby. I know.”

Tyler sighs, almost in surrender, and grabs the drummer by the neck as he smashes his eager mouth into his. It’s dirty and furious. Their lips part and hot tongues invade the other’s space. Josh sucks on Ty’s, hard, and he moans into him.

They break only a moment, long enough for Josh’s rushed hands to pull off Tyler’s shirt and toss it to the ground.

“That’s better.”

Tyler pulls at Josh’s nape, hungry for his lover’s sweet mouth again, his red curls coiled perfectly between the singer's slim fingers.

Chest against chest, huffing as they devour each other, their teeth clash. Tyler seeks friction as he bucks his groin into Josh’s stiff member.

“Want ..” **smack** “you” **lick** “Josh”…. Tyler says between kisses.  

The drummer’s breathing grows ragged, his nose scrunched up against the frontman’s, two hands on each side of Ty’s head.

Tyler’s hand finally reaches, seeks something lower…he grazes Josh’s cock until he finds the courage to grasp the shaft. Josh melts into the touch, biting into the singer’s tender flesh, right below his ear.

“Jish, Jesus…”

He’s stroking Josh’s cock, it’s so hot in his hand, so much warmer than the rest of Josh.

“Hot, Joshie…your cock is so hot…”

“I want you,” Josh replies. “I need you.”

  
The drummer’s nimble fingers work the button of Ty’s jeans, then the zipper. He lightly pushes on the erection so evident under the white cotton, admiring it.  

“Oh Tyler…fuck. I'm so turned on by your white undies…and what’s in them. I want you to cum in them. I wanna see the stain there.”

Tyler grins, mouth puffy and slick. “Tell me what you want, Josh. It’s so fucking hot.” he breathes.

“This,” says Josh, as he falls to his knees.  Josh lands feathery pecks on Tyler’s soft belly...working his way lower and lower. Tyler shudders beneath his attention and when he kisses, open-mouthed, over the fabric of Ty’s boxers, he wets the spot where his large cock peaks. The singer reacts with urgent sighs. He arches up into the contact, wanting more.

Josh pulls down the band enough to release the tip. He tortures Tyler by sucking only there with slow and deliberate bobs of the head.

“Oh fuck, Joshie…fuck…”

His right hand supports Tyler’s dick as the left starts to stroke his own aching cock.

“I’m going to make you cum, Tyler, then I wanna cum in your mouth. I want to see your perfect mouth painted with my seed.”

  
Tyler grunts, fingers raking through Josh’s hair. “Jish keep talking dirty and I’ll cum right now.”

Josh giggles. “Cant, Ty Ty. Can’t suck and talk at the same time.”

The drummer resumes bouncing on Tyler’s groin, purposely emitting smacking noises. Tyler is falling apart. Whimpering and shaking. The tension in the singer’s tummy is magnifying. It’s like a burning spiral and it rises and rises, and he’s about to break.

“Josh…I’m close…” Tyler cries.

“Look at me,” Josh begs.  
Josh’s full lips close around the sensitive skin, and he works the slit until he can feel it happen, the salty secretion hits the roof of his mouth. It’s then he eases off, the cum pumping out of Tyler pooling in his mouth.  Tyler’s cinnamon eyes never leave Josh’s sienna ones, and his love spills the cum back onto his underwear as promised. It soaks in, leaving a sizable stain.

“Fuck Josh, that is so hot. So hot.” There’s jizz on Josh’s lower lip and some of it has dripped onto his chin, caught in the stubble.

Josh has never stopped stroking himself and now he’s about to explode. “Ty, get down here. Open your mouth, baby boy.”  
Like a see-saw, Josh stands and Tyler kneels. The drummer positions the tip of his cock on Tyler’s beautiful mouth, and as soon as Tyler makes it disappear, Josh dissolves.

“I’m cumming, Ty, fuck fuck fuck…your mouth is so perfect.”  
Tyler sticks his tongue out, and Josh milks his dick until Tyler’s tongue and face are covered in his spunk. Josh thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Tyler, goddamn. If you could see yourself…so amazing baby boy…so amazing” he pants.

Tyler blushes, his little teeth catching on his lower lip. He cleans his mouth with his tongue and does so obscenely to make Joshie laugh.

“I’m so glad you locked us in here and confronted me. I don’t think I would have ever gathered the courage, Joshie.”

Josh extends his hand, helping Ty up. “I couldn’t wait anymore, baby. I’m crazy about you and I was dying inside.”

  
“Oh Joshie..” Ty uses the discarded t-shirt to clean off his face. “Joshie I’m sorry. I never want to hurt you like that again.”

“Don’t apologize, Ty. You weren’t ready before. And had you not been ready now, you would have left. But you were. I figured you were, our flirting was getting out of hand lately. Plus I can hear you beating off in the bunk, and you call my name.”  
Tyler hands the shirt to Josh, red in the face from embarrassment. “You’ve got some…you know, on your chin. Yeah, you’re right. It was getting really obvious. I’d take any excuse to touch you.”

Josh chuckles, wipes, and once he’s clean, leans in for a chaste smooch. " I had cum on my face, Ty. You can say it. Cum, jizz, spunk." 

Tyler's color deepens to a sunburn. "I know, Jish. I know. You had _my_ cum on your face." 

"There you go, baby. You'll get there." He gives Ty another kiss. "I love you Tyler Joseph and I love that I can say that now, too. I kinda wanna write Joshua Joseph on my notebook like in middle school.”

Tyler grins from ear to ear. “I love you, too, Joshie. More than life itself. If you do that, I'll write Tyler Dun on mine.”

Josh realizes they are having this conversation and he's still naked. "That's adorable. Shoot, I better grab some pants." 

Tyler's elevator eyes take in his lover's body. "Well, if you must. What a shame, though." 

Josh teehees like a kid. “So, the next question is…when do we tell Bren?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know...I have wips to update. I know. I get sidetracked so easily with new ideas... this wasn't what I intended to write at all last night.  
> I'm going to be more disciplined, I promise. Updates on at least 3 stories will be up this week! 
> 
> Thanks to Tom Petty for the song title.


End file.
